Framed
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag's framed for murder, Sessh is the head detective. Where it's an occult crime detective Miroku calls his friend occult investigator specialist Yusuke Yurameshi to help, a heart stopping secret is revealed. Mystery drama occult, LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rated R Lemon**

Summary, Kag's framed for murder, Sessh is the head detective. Miroku's a detective and because it's an occult crime he calls his friend occult investigator and specialist Yusuke Urameshi to help. Crossover** Inuyasha/Yu Yu** **Hakusho,** crime, drama, occult, comedy, romance, Sessh/Kag

**Framed**

**By Raven 2010 July 30 2011**

**Sarutobi's return, scene of horror, a fear never before known**

Sarutobi had worked at the old abandoned warehouse for several years before it was closed down, and put up for sale, the security company had given him a job with another company, he liked his job at the warehouse. Six weeks later it was sold to Naraku Takeda. He was known for being a smart businessman, and a kind boss to his staff, when he found out about Sarutobi he asked for Sarutobi to come and work for him, Sarutobi happily accepted Miroku's offer

Sarutobi went to the old warehouse that he had missed so much, he was going to prepare it, and have it cleaned for Naraku. He parked his car, got out, walked over to, then unlocked, and opened the gate, and walked in. First he inspected the grounds nothing looked out of place, he was about to use his key, and found the door partly open this was highly unusual, he was not one to scare easily, but for some unknown he had a heavy knot in his stomach.

The heavy knot that formed in his gut swiftly grew heavier, he suddenly felt gripped by unease, dread, and yes even bone chilling fear, sudden coldness shot through his body, he stood frozen in place. Sarutobi managed to reach out a shaky hand and put it on the doorknob, he stalled not really wanting to open the door, very slowly he opened the door, then an odor hit his nose, one he knew. He feared to look, and reach for the light switch next to the door, but finally summoned enough courage to, for a second he conquered his fear and looked

A lump formed in his throat at first he could not believe what he was seeing, horror all but paralyzed him, he closed, and opened his eyes, then rubbed them as if to clear them, then he looked against "No. Oh dear gods no, it cannot be" he said

Sarutobi clamped his hand over his mouth, ran like hell, and when he stopped leaning against a tree for support he puked his guts up, for the first time he cried like he had never cried in his entire life. When he came to his senses, to scared to stay there alone, and panicked he ran to his car, and with shaky hands managed to unlock his car door. He jumped in, and drove off at high speed, once he was about three miles away he slowed down, he had his cell phone opened and pressed 1 on the speed dial, then pressed speaker phone

"Hello? The deep voice answered

"I, I need help, oh my god y, you wouldn't believe, oh god" Sarutobi got out

"Sarutobi calm down, and talk to me, I need to get an idea what exactly is going on" the voice said

"I, I never seen anything l, like it in my life"

"Sarutobi now listen I know it is urgent, I can tell what state your in by the sound of your voice. Now tell me something man" the man said

"Sessh, oh god, I, I cant even say it. I've seen bad before but never like this"

"Sarutobi where are you? Sesshoumaru asked

"The warehouse 9 Fujiama road, Naraku's warehouse, I left could, couldn't stay, to scared" Sarutobi stammered

"I know where that is I'm on my way" Sesshoumaru said

"Nooooo, for the love of god Sesshoumaru no"

Sesshoumaru put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone for a second "Shit I know it's really bad" he said

"What's going on? Kouga, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Miroku asked in the same breath

"It's Sarutobi" Sesshoumaru replied

"Sessh, m, meet me at mile marker 27, and for gods sake don't come alone. The maniac may still be there. You know I, I'm not one who scares easy, but man right now I'm scared shitless"

Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers signaling Kouga, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Miroku to get their cars

"I'm on my way, stay put" Sesshoumaru said, and hung up "Shit by the way he's talking we better bring back up "Sesshoumaru told Bankotsu who was also a detective

"Lets roll boss" Bankotsu replied

"Right behind you boys" Kagura, and Sango said

"Fuck I had a feeling today was somehow gonna be a creepy day" Inuyasha commented

"I to have had an uneasy feeling all day" Miroku stated

"Yup this shit's going to be heavy" Sango said

Sarutobi felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and felt somewhat relieved when he heard the sirens, his crying finally subsided, but the crippling fear somewhat remained. As the sirens drew closer he felt safer, 5 detective cars, and three police cars started nearing, first was Sesshoumaru's car, it came to a screeching halt. Sesshoumaru jumped out, and headed for Sarutobi who was still sitting in his car hands gripping the stirring wheel

Sesshoumaru stopped for a minute, then using the radio in his car and called the others "You are not to enter the warehouse until I get there, I will be there shortly" understood?

"Yes" all of them responded

Sesshoumaru walked over to Sarutobi's car, Sarutobi immediately unlocked the door, and rolled down the window "Sarutobi old friend can you talk to me?

"God Sessh you have to see it to believe it, no words can describe it. I don't understand"

"You don't understand what?

"How somebody could do such a thing" why? Sarutobi replied eyes full of tears

Sesshoumaru knew it was a bad situation, for Sarutobi who was a 700 year old Inu youkai, had been through, and survived several bloody vicious wars, was one of the fiercest Inu's in history. He feared nothing, was the undefeated victor, and never backed down from a challenge, and still remained undefeated. Sesshoumaru had never once in all of his many years of friendship with Sarutobi seen him fear, and cry, to say that he was shocked was an understatement

"Sarutobi do you think you can drive? I will stay in front of you, and you follow behind me. I will not leave you alone, and do not like the idea of doing so"

"Yes Sesshoumaru I can, and thank you"

Sesshoumaru got into his car, started the engine, and pulled out, Sarutobi was right behind him, Sesshoumaru turned his siren on, and drove fast, he knew Sarutobi would follow his lead, and Sarutobi did. Sesshoumaru was in a hurry to get to the warehouse and see what the hell could scare his fierce friend so badly. Soon enough they were there, both men parked their cars, Sesshoumaru got out of his car the second he did a strong scent hit his nose, although dread hit him he bolted to the warehouse door

Sesshoumaru almost hesitantly opened the door, when he looked inside his eyes widened, at the sight before him, even all the carnage he saw during feudal era battles could never prepare him for this. And he did something he'd never done before, his hand immediately clamped over his mouth, he ran over to a tree, and all at the same time with one hand against the tree for balance bent over and barfed

"Holy fucking shit it's gotta be bad to make Sessh vomit" Inuyasha commented

"I know Sesshoumaru told us not to go in there till after he did. Ok now lets get a look"

Kouga said, he and the others bolted to the door and looked in

"Oh my god, Jesus Christ" one of the police officers said, after taking a look

Some of them went down on their knees in shock, and horror, others were puking, and crying their eyes out. Kouga, and Inuyasha stood there to frozen with shock to move, as they gazed upon the scene before them they saw. There was a huge satanic pentagram in the middle of the room that had been drawn with animal blood. human bodies in a circle inside it, around the outer edges of the pentagram were black candles, in the center was a bowl that had been used to drink blood from

Upon further inspection there were the bodies of various animals that had been slaughtered, some hanging from ropes obviously as offerings. On the floor was a charred black circle, Kouga, and Inuyasha knew what that was and nearly had heart attacks. The portal that Acuma himself had entered up through the floor from depths of hell itself, the faint smell of sulfur still lingered in the air, Kouga, and Inuyasha were quickly snapped out of their shocked states and back to reality when they heard

"I, it's like a gods damned slaughter house in there" one of the cops said

"How many are there? Miroku asked

"I, I haven't counted yet" Inuyasha replied

Unable to stand anymore Kouga braced himself against the door frame, and allowed himself slide down onto the ground "How? Why? Th, they were only babies, Infants" Kouga stammered

"What? Babies" Miroku exclaimed. This was now a special crime, and he knew what to do next

"Yeah, sniff, about a dozen I'd guess" Inuyasha answered with tears pouring down his cheeks, his ears were drooping "If I ever get my hands on the cocksucker who did this I'll gut the fucker"

"C, call forensics and tell them to send some people ASAP" Sesshoumaru managed to say

"Yes sir" one of the detectives said

"I have a feeling these are all the missing babies from the recent child abductions" Sesshoumaru stated

**A shock to all, damming evidence, enter Yusuke Urameshi, the investigation begins**

Upon further investigation of the crime scene Sesshoumaru came across something he could not believe, not believing his eyes he closed, rubbed, then reopened them again. Horror struck the hearts of all there when something they never expected in a million years was found on the scene a piece of damming evidence pointing to someone they knew, speechless Sesshoumaru held it up with a look of horror on his face

"Sessh what is it? What the fucks going on? Inuyasha asked

"Look, look and see for yourself little brother" Sesshoumaru answered, then held it up

Inuyasha looked "Oh no, no fucking way" Inuyasha said

"What the hells going in over there? Miroku questioned

"Come and see, you wont believe it" Inuyasha told him, he did

"Gasp, it's not true" Miroku stated, his eyes filled with unshed tears

Kouga came over and looked "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi's photo Id"

"No way, she would never do some sick shit like this. It's to easy" Inuyasha said "It a f" he started to say but was cut off

"I, i, it is obviously a frame up" Sesshoumaru was barely able to finish "Y, you take over Inuyasha" he said, got up and ran outside

The other men watched as Sesshoumaru the mighty taiyoukai wordless and drained was next to a tree slumped over. Not wanting others to see his face he kept his back turned to them. Inuyasha knew, even though the others did not with great curiosity they continued to look on

"What's with Sess? Miroku started to ask

"You guys don't know, he's in love with her, has been for a long time" Inuyasha explained "He's hurting so bad right now it rips my heart out, if I catch the bastard who did this I'll kill them myself" Inuyasha vowed

"Poor bastard" Bankotsu said

Then it hit their noses "Smell that? Inuyasha asked

"Shit he's crying his eyes out" Kouga stated "Let the others think it's just the victims he's crying over"

"Man he's really got it bad" Miroku commented

"Smell that? Sesshy's barfing again" Kagura mentioned

"He's what we call hopelessly in love" Kouga told them

"Fuck with a connection like that if he lost her he'll die" Inuyasha told them

"Yup, we canines are like that once we find that one and lose them we don't last long. And if they die we're right behind them" Kouga explained

"We'll see about this. I've got an idea it'll help and give us time" Inuyasha said, With his finger Inuyasha gestured for the others to come to him, they did

"What's up Yash? One of the detectives asked

"I have an idea we need to keep this under wraps that way it will buy us some time" Inuyasha answered

"Hey Yash I have an idea of my own" Miroku told him

"Yeah like what?

"I have a close friend whose an occult investigator he specializes in shit like this. If anybody can track down and find the real perpetrator of this crime it's him" Miroku explained

"Who is this friend? Inuyasha asked

"Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi" Miroku answered

"Oh yeah the spirit detective guy, I heard of him. Sango said "He's never lost a case, He has connections in the demon council, and with humans in high positions"

"Yup that's him alright" Miroku replied

"Shit he solved 15 unsolved occult crimes in less then six months" Sango stated

"Call him Roku, do it now" Inuyasha said to Miroku

"Consider it done" with his cell phone in hand Miroku went off to another area "Hi Yusuke it's Miroku"

"What's wrong man you sound like somebody just died"

"Yeah you could say that alright, it's bad man, thirteen somebody's excluding animals" Miroku explained

"You don't even have to ask I'm as good as there" are you still living in the same area?

"Yup" Miroku answered

"Okay I'm going to throw a few things in a bag, and leave" are you on the crime scene now? Yusuke asked

"Yes"

"Where? I'll come straight there, I want to see it myself. Maybe I can pick up on something while I'm there" Yusuke stated

"The old warehouse on 9 Fujiama road"

"I know where that is I'll be there in about fifteen minutes" Yusuke replied

"Okay, and thanks"

Yusuke arrived on the scene stood at the warehouse entrance "Miro? He started to call Miroku, after a glance "Oh my god" he said, ran, then puked his guts up

"Must be more then he's use to" Bankotsu commented

When Yusuke regained his composure he came back "Yusuke are you all right? Miroku asked

"Yes, I've seen some gory things in my life but this is by far the worst"

Yusuke's body jerked "What's wrong man? Kouga inquired

"This is the weirdest thing, the energy it's nothing like I've ever experienced before" Yusuke answered

"Yeah I got that to" Miroku said

"The energy is demonic, energy from the murdered babies, hate mixed with something, something I can't quite place yet. Even the aura, and energy signature left behind after a crime like this is way off, and way off the charts to. It's something I've never seen or experienced before" Yusuke explained

"That's why I called you my man, this is way out of my league. Even all my spiritual training with master Moshin could never have prepared me for something like this" Miroku stated

"Yes and worst of all the one who did this wants more, I can feel it" Yusuke told them

"What? All there exclaimed

"What the fuck more could they want? Inuyasha bit

"If only I could track the bastard, or get a vision of them, but I cannot get a damned thing. It is almost as if everything has been some how hidden, the bastard wants something hidden" Yusuke said in an anguished tone

"So many babies" Sango commented

"Yes and do you know what this particular ritual was for? Yusuke asked

"No"

"Thirteen babies, virgins, and lives, it was for eternal youth. If an aged one does this they can also become young again, and will stay forever young" Yusuke explained "It is a rare highly dangerous, and hardly used ritual, along with the sacrifices the user has sold their soul to Acuma. In some cases he has sex with them"

"Yup that happened here I can smell it. But I can't pick up a scent on the one Acuma had sex with only his scent" Kouga stated

"Eew, creepy" Sango, and Kagura said, and shivered

"I have some major legal connections, I'll make a call and explain the situation that'll keep the legal authorities away from Kagome" Yusuke told them "There's something weird and unexplainable on the Id they found here"

"Unexplainable? Inuyasha questioned

"Yes, it's something I can't get a fix on, there's powerful cloaking magic's being used here. Ancient almost unbreakable magic's" Yusuke answered "I want to take Kagome's Id to a demonic forensic specialist friend of mine" do you think Sesshoumaru will allow it?

"Hold on a sec" Inuyasha said, went to Sesshoumaru, then came back "I asked he said yes"

"Great" Yusuke said

**The bearer of bad news, Sesshoumaru's visit, comfort, a secret told**

"Kagome needs to be made aware of this" Sesshoumaru said

"Sessh I'll do it, you get some rest" Inuyasha offered

"No, but thanks little brother, I will do it. I owe her that much"

"Sessh I your in love with her, and dear brother you've got it bad. Maybe you should tell her" Inuyasha suggested

"You have a point" Sesshoumaru replied "I must leave now"

"Okay, you call me if you need anything I don't care what time of the night it is"

"Thanks Yash" Sesshoumaru said, then turned and left

Sesshoumaru parked his car, turned off the engine, got out, and walked toward the front door of her house every step like a dagger in his heart. The thought of losing her was killing him, the mere thought of it he knew he wanted to die, to him life without her was not living at all. He rang the bell, Kagome answered the door, when she saw him her face lit with a smile, but quickly turned serious when she saw the look in his eyes

"Se, Sesshoumaru what is it? Are you alright? She asked

"Yes I am fine, but we need to talk"

"Come on in"

Sesshoumaru stepped inside, then closed the door behind him, Kagome led him toward the couch, they sat down, Sesshoumaru took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, he swallowed hard having all he could do to hold back the tears of his own heartbreak. He finally managed to find his voice and was able to speak he slowly explained the whole thing to her, she fell into stunned silence and just stared into his golden eyes, despite her current state she saw something in his eyes she'd never seen before, then reality hit

"No, no gods no I, I didn't do it, I swear to god Sessh I didn't do it" Kagome cried

"I know that, I know your not capable of and would never do such a horrific thing, not in a million years"

"But why? Why would anyone want to frame me? I don't understand"

Sesshoumaru took her in his arms "That I do not know, but I will find out" he held her for the longest time while she cried, he would not be leaving her this night

When she could cry no more Kagome broke the silence "I will tell you this it has to be someone who knows me"

"You will have to give me a list of everyone you know, Even those you have not seen in years"

"Okay" she replied

"Kagome I have something else I must tell you"

"Oh great more bad news, today must be my lucky day" she halfheartedly joked

"No it is something good, at least I hope you think so. Something I should have told you a long time ago"

"Sesshoumaru what is it?

He put his index finger under her chin, tilted her head so she had to look into his eyes, keeping his eyes locked on hers he took a deep breath then said "Kagome I am very much in love with you, and have been for a long time now" does this disappoint you?

"You, you love me?

"Yes woman I do" so how do you feel about that? He asked

"Happy"

"In that case" he replied with a smile, then leaned in and kissed her

At first it was a chaste kiss that she soon turned to one of burning passion, Kagome used her tongue to ask for entrance which he swiftly and happily gave her, the second he parted his lips her tongue slipped in. he answered with his tongue letting it stroke hers, by the way she kissed him back she had been wanting him as well. Both breathing heavily, next he felt her hands begin roaming his heated body, which encouraged him to do the same

**Lemon starts**

The feel of her breasts, curvy hips, and rounded backside was far more then it ever was in all the hidden fantasies that had played out in his mind a million times, he pulled his lips from hers to trail kisses down her neck. She clutched his shirt showing him how much it turned her on, she removed his tie opened the top buttons of his shirt, and pulled the collar back giving her access to his neck, when she started kissing his neck he moaned. It was as if flames shot through his body when she touched him, her lips took his again, a few minutes had passed and she pulled back

"Sesshoumaru please don't leave, stay with me tonight?

"I had no intentions of leaving you tonight"

He removed her shoes, then his own, he pulled her onto his lap, then stood and carried her to the bedroom, they slowly and sensually removed each others clothing, eyes roamed hungrily and longingly over one another's bodies, His hot mouth latched onto the nipples of her full round bosoms, and gently suckled, her hands went to the back of his head holding him to her, she moaned music to his sensitive ears. When he'd had his fill his hands went to her ass gently kneading and cupping it, then his hot hands slid down to her thighs

He pushed his hardness against her heated wet core letting her feel his desire, she ran her fingers through his long silken silver hair, then bent her head down, swirled her tongue around and suckled at his male nipples "Ohhhhh, dear gods Kagome"

He resumed kissing her neck, and feeling her body, her hands wandered down to his backside "Uhhh Sesshoumaru"

"Mine" he possessively exclaimed

He pulled the bed covers back, and once again picked her up then placed on the middle of the bed, he placed kisses on her ankles up to her calves, and proceeded to slowly crawl and kiss his way up her body, when he was perched above his emotion filled eyes staring deep into hers, she smiled, and then spoke

"Sesshoumaru?

"Yes?

"I love you, more then you know" she said with a love eyes, and a smiled

"And I you my koishi" he answered

Kagome wrapped her legs around the backs of his, knowing how much she loved it Sesshoumaru kissed her again, readying her for the invasion of his large size. He positioned himself at her entrance and gently pushed in. When he was in almost all the way the tip touched it the proof of her innocence, he would be her first and last, with one quick forward thrust her virgin veil was gone

"Sesshoumaru?

"Are you alright?

"Yes, keep moving, it feels good don't stop now" she said

"My miko" he moved and it only took three thrusts and he was rewarded

"_**Sessh oh gods yes Sesshoumaruuu" **_she cried out her first male induced orgasm

She reached up and pulled his head down into a hard anomalistic kiss, then thrust her hips upward, he answered her unspoken request by moving hard and fast. Her hands moved down to his backside pulling him in more. His beast began to emerge her eyes being closed with the kiss she did not see it yet, his cheek stripes were jagged, and eyes had turned red, she released more times then he could count

Feeling their climaxes fast approaching he tore his lips from, threw his head and released a feral growl, baring his elongated fangs. Then she saw his red eyes and jagged stripes, the little minx reached up and traced the cheek stripes with the tip of her tongue. It made him pound into her with inhuman speed, he then felt her grip tighten on his body and though it may have seemed impossible it made him even hotter

"Kagome" he said in a way deeper then usual inhuman voice, and it began

"_**Uhhhhhhh Sesshoumaru" **_she called out her massive climax

"_**Ah Kagome"**_

At the start of their climaxes his fangs immediately sank into her on the left side over the pulse point, she transformed and immediately repeated his actions, the bedroom filled with an eerie pale purple glow as their powers combined. Then a rare occurrence took place their souls switched bodies, she felt what is was like for him to be inside her, and he for her to have him inside her. It only lasted brief seconds but they'd remember it for eternity, it took long minutes for their climaxes to reach completion

"Sesshoumaru?

"Ka, uh, Kagome I need mor" he started

"More, need more Sesshoumaru"

He turned them until she was on top, then sat up "Ride me Kagome, ride me" he said

She began riding him, and he sucked her breasts "Yes Sesshoumaru, oh shit" she exclaimed as lust dragged her into insanity _**"Uhhhhh"**_

"Harder Kagome" she obliged "Faster mate" she sped up _**"Oh yesssss" **_he called out while exploding within her

"_**Oh goddddds" **_both called as another wave of climaxes hit hard

Her lips clamped over his in a hot possessive kiss, when their shared releases ended Sesshoumaru turned her onto her hands and knees, and reentered her from behind, that night he took her in every position there was. And after a good rest Sesshoumaru introduced her to the sheer ecstasy of shared oral pleasures, they continued until daybreak

**Lemon ends **

**Three days later, congratulations, uncertainty, and a familiar face**

Sesshoumaru had taken three days sick leave and spent it with Kagome, after the three had passed he returned to work "You old bastard you finally got laid, it's about time thought you were going to die a rusted virgin" Inuyasha teased

"Little brother I have not been pure in centuries" Sesshoumaru answered

"Yeah if you say so, don't worry Sesshy I know you were saving it all these years for the right one"

"Little brother keep it up and I will stick your pencil in the pencil sharpener, then you will be limping for a month" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Ouch sadistic much"

"Yes ouch indeed" Sesshoumaru replied

"But seriously congratulations, it's about time. I swear I was considering locking you two in a cage together, I knew she had a thing for you" Inuyasha announced "Damn Sessh" he said when a light smack hit the side of his head

"You knew and your just now telling me"

"Well if I had told you there would have been no surprise in it" now would there? Inuyasha replied

"Growl" Sesshoumaru responded

"Grouchy dog"

Inuyasha was riding in a patrol car with one of the uniformed officers, as he looked out the window for an instant he caught a glimpse of a familiar face, then just as fast it was gone. Takemaru was watching from the corner of his eye noting the lost far away look on Inuyasha's face he waited then decided to say something

"Hey Yash what's up, you okay? Asked Takemaru

"Just thought I saw someone I haven't seen in a while" Inuyasha replied

"Anyone I know?

"Nah, just somebody I knew a while back" Inuyasha answered

The next day during lunch time as he did every day Inuyasha left the police station, and walked up the street not far from the precinct to his favorite diner. While walking once again he caught a brief glimpse of someone he knew, he only saw the face for a flash second because it was so fast he couldn't be one hundred percent sure. Something was nagging at him subconsciously, but he brushed it off for now

"Shit" what the fuck

Two days had passed while Inuyasha was walking he looked into one of the store windows and for a flash second saw the reflection of that same face again "This shit is getting to be ridiculous" he said, he shivered when a cold ran up his spine "Oh man"

It continued for a few days "Fuck it's like I'm being haunted or something" Inuyasha thought, he was snapped beck to reality by Miroku's voice

"Inuyasha what's wrong? You look like someone who has just seen a scary ghost" Miroku asked

"Ever since the case started I keep catching glimpses of someone I know but it's so fast I can't be sure"

Three days later it happened on his way to work in a crowd Inuyasha again briefly saw the face, but then when it disappeared decided to just ignore it, and continued on his way. He stopped off at the diner and while sitting there pondered the situation. he ran a list of all the people he knew through his mind. After coffee and a blueberry muffin he left the diner, and went to the police station

"Little brother I see you've made it in one piece" how many donuts was it today a dozen? Sesshoumaru teased knowing it bugged him

"No, and you know I favor muffins, lord sushi" Inuyasha replied "But Sessh some really weird shit is going on"

"Like what?

"I swear I keep seeing the face of somebody I know but haven't seen in some time thing is it's so fast I cant be sure" Inuyasha explained

"When did this start?

"The other day when I was riding in the squad car with Takemaru. Then continued for few days after, then again today" Inuyasha answered

"Do you think it could possibly have a connection to the case?

"You know at first I thought nothing of it but now I am starting wonder, it is creepy, and started after the case" Inuyasha replied

"It is indeed strange, I think that magic's will need to be used, perhaps a charm for you to wear with a revealing spell on it"

"Hey whatever works I'll do it" Inuyasha said

**Unexpected evidence**

"I cant believe it" Yusuke's forensic specialist friend Kei said

"What? Yusuke asked

"Dust sized skin particles under the edges of the seam of the Id, but it's weird" Kei explained

"How so?

"It's skin fragments and their human and not human at the same" Kei replied

"Human inhuman" Yusuke commented "I knew there was something really weird, extra weird, the energy I saw was freaky, and this explains it"

"That's not all, the age"

"Age what do you mean? asked Yusuke

"Old"

"Kei how old are we talking here"

"Years old, many years, there were no finger prints even though the perpetrator didn't wear gloves. And there's some kind of weird energy signature on it, a specific kind that was corrupted. Kei I have an Idea lets use your powers mine and your assistants combined with mine"

"Good idea"

"Sakura's a seer and tracker, who reads all kinds of energies, your and Inu yoakai, and I have spirit powers with the combination I think we can pull something up" Yusuke said

Kei called Sakura, he then set the ID card on the center of a dish, then Kei, Sakura, and Yusuke stood surrounding it, focused and sent their energies at it. The spell on it fought hard against them but they persisted, then after three minutes of strenuous battle the spell broke and they saw what the original energy of the killer was before it was corrupted

"Holy shit lets go to the warehouse now" Yusuke said

"My car" Kei said, Sakura, and Yusuke were right behind Kei running to his car

Yusuke was going to wait to call Sesshoumaru "There is something there we missed Yusuke" said

"I believe you are right" Kei replied

**An unexpected find, a picture is worth a thousand words**

Sakura began reading, and tracking the energy signatures inside the ware house and one stood out from all the rest. Her attention was drawn to the center of the back wall "Bingo" Sakura said "There's something there"

While Yusuke looked around, upon close inspection Kei, and Sakura located a type of hidden panel in the middle of the back wall, they ran their fingers over the wall and felt it. Once the release mechanism was triggered it opened, hidden inside was a long forgotten digital surveillance video camera, the two smiled, and shared looks of victory

"Hey Yusuke? Come take a look at this" Kei called

"What is it? He asked, then walked over to Kei. Yusuke looked then lit up like a Christmas tree" we have just struck gold"

They carefully removed, and disconnected the camera "It lay dormant until someone entered again, it is activated when someone moves around in her" Kei said

Yusuke immediately called Sesshoumaru "Hello?

"Sesshoumaru it's Yusuke, I've got a special surprise for you" Yusuke said, then asked him to set up the video playback system in the screening room

"Okay I'll start now. I will see you when you return"

"Thanks Sessh"

"Sesshoumaru had sent Takemaru, asYusuke was riding with Inuyasha's police officer buddy Yusuke told him about they're find, Takemaru used the siren getting them through traffic, Kei followed behind them in his car, they rushed to Sesshoumaru at warp speed. The four bolted into the police station, and straight to Sesshoumaru who was waiting in the screening room. The camera was connected to the screen, Yusuke pressed play the picture began to play all hearts nearly stopped at the sight

As the video played who they saw shocked them, it was Kikyo who first slaughtered and hung animals as offerings, some she laid of the floor in certain places, others she scattered about the warehouse. They watched as she laid the babies in a circle, committed the murders, then began the ancient satanic ritual, but a certain part was missing

"Acumu knew the camera was there, and made sure the camera did not record him" Kouga pointed out

"Yup cause the part where he arrives, and when he had sex with the bitch is not there" Kagura bit "You know I always hated that bitch"

"Yep Acuma knew that camera would be found and left Kikyho to get caught" Sango stated

"Sesshoumaru I want my fucking sword" enraged Inuyasha snapped

"What for?

"Track, find, then kill bitch" Inuyasha coldly stated

"I think not"

"What? why not? You just saw what that fucking bitch did" are you nuts? You know my damn sword can break all the damn barriers, and cloaking spells the bitch put up" Inuyasha bit

"Little brother I have a better idea" "Sesshoumaru answered smiling evilly

"Like what? I know that look Sessh" Sesshoumaru told him

"I love you, you evil bastard" Inuyasha said

"I know, hehehe" Sesshoumaru replied

"Okay folks lets nail a bitch" Kouga said

"First I must make a call" Sesshoumaru stated

**Two swords in one, trial by demon jury, resurrection, reversal **

After viewing the tape before doing anything else Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha aside "Little brother I must do something and need your help"

"Anything name it" Inuyasha answered

Sesshoumaru led Inuyasha to the secret room where he stored tetsuseiga and tensuseiga they were on the wall, opposite the were books and ancient scrolls of powerful magic's, he also had an alter there as well that could be moved. Sesshoumaru moved the alter to the middle of the room, opened, then laid a scroll on it, took his sword in hand, and handed Inuyasha his

As he held his sword "Feels like old times" hah? Inuyasha said

"Indeed it does, sometimes I miss the feudal era" Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk "Let us begin"

First Sesshoumaru coated the blades of both swords with a special fragrant oil, then at the same time as Sesshoumaru read form the scroll, he and Inuyasha held their swords together back to back. The swords brightly glowed lighting the room like a thousand candles, then melded into one creating a new sword, after it's task was completed the swords would separate and return to their normal states, Inuyasha smirked deviously

"Hey Sessh after this is over the new sword is mine" Inuyasha joked

"Keep dreaming fool"

"Hehehe" Inuyasha laughed

Working together Inuyasha, and Sakura combined their abilities tracked, and found Kikyo, the high lords of the demon council had sent a hunters their version of human police. In seconds they stealthily entered the house of an influential woman Kikyo had murdered months ago, and who's identity she'd assumed. She was swiftly shackled in unbreakable magic enchanted shackles, as she was being carried out she tried kicking, biting, and scratching the hunters, the female hunter punched her in the mouth

Kikyo spotted Sesshoumaru "You cock sucker you think to do this to me, I will get you for this" she spat

"You may try murdering harlot" Sesshoumaru calmly shot back

"Murder? I've murdered no one" Kikyo cockily replied "This is false arrest by both youkai and human law"

"Yes you have, the original owner of this residence some months ago. I can smell her corpse, then you assumed her identity" Sesshoumaru calmly stated, and it annoyed her to no end

"Ha, ha, ha" do you really think you can bind me? I shall be freed soon enough" she shot back

"You may continue believing that if you so choose" he said with an un nerving smirk

"Hah, you have no case no prison will ever hold me" Kikyo gloated

"Believe what you will I care not" Sesshoumaru replied

"When I'm free you die" she screamed

"Thank you"

"Your thanking me" for what? I've not killed you yet, thank me when I do" Kikyo bit

"You will see" he said

Like a sack of potatoes she was forcefully tossed into the back of the van, and yelped when she landed, the van drove off "Hehehe" Sesshoumaru laughed

"I got it Sesshoumaru, the whole gloriously beautiful thing on camera" Bankotsu said

"Now we have double the taped evidence. This is why it is better to let the demon council deal with her, under human law after a few years she'd only get out kill again, and be a menace to us all" Sesshoumaru said

"When does the demon trial begin? Sango asked

"As soon as she is delivered to the council" Sesshoumaru answered

"I've got the tape of the murders with me" Kagura told them

"I wanna watch the bitch get fried" Said Inuyasha who had been sitting in and had just gotten out of one of the detective cars said

Inuyasha stayed inside the car out of sight because as he had told Sesshoumaru one word from Kikyo to him and he would have killed her "Little brother?

"Yes dear big bro?"

"Lets go watch the show" they all made it to the demon council in record time

"When they arrived Sesshoumaru immediately handed over the taped evidence of Kikyo

Murdering the babies, assaulting the hunters, and threatening him. As they viewed the evidence there would be no trial for they had all immediately agreed there and then that she was guilty, and sentencing should begin right away

What Kikyo did not know is that Sesshoumaru had a new blade that was combined with powerful ancient magic's, With Inuyasha's swords ability to break all barriers, and tensuseiga's ability to resurrect the dead all the magic's Kikyo had used would be destroyed, and the dead would be brought back

Once the blade was used it would simultaneously suck all her powers into itself cleansing and keeping them for itself, and resurrect the murdered children. The second they were revived all her years of youth would disappear leaving her a withered hag, who would then sink into the bowels of hell. The bodies of the murdered children that had been kept preserved by magic's were brought in

Kikyo tried to hide a gasp that escaped her lips, but it was heard "Wha? What the hell is this? No one answered at first

"Your lucky fucking day bitch" Inuyasha snapped

"Figures you'd be in on this, you always were weak and useless" Kikyo insulted

"Like I give a rats ass what you think" Inuyasha replied with a sadistic grin on his lips

"What are you smirking about half breed?"

"Awww, Kikyho be patient" Inuyasha ragged

Sesshoumaru held out the sword it pulsed, and gave a sound like a heartbeat, he then passed the sword over the infants, in a split second they breathed life once again "Nooooo" Kikyo screamed "You can't do this"

Right before their eyes she withered into a one thousand year old looking hag, wind from out of nowhere began to blow, part of the floor opened up, and a n almost blinding light erupted from it. A lone figure surrounded by flames emerged from it, it was Acuma himself, and he was wearing the smile of conquest

"You can't I kept my end of the bargain" Kikyo whined

"You failed" Acuma replied

"I did not I gave you the sacrifices, performed the ritual as requested. You betrayed me after I fulfilled my end of the bargain" she bit

"Yes you gave the sacrifices, and performed the ritual, but you forgot the other important part of the bargain before you signed the scroll giving me claim to and ownership of your soul for all eternity" he reminded

"What I did everything"

"You also promised to destroy the life of the powerful miko Kagome, and in exchange would gain her powers, once she was sent to prison for your crimes" Acuma replied

"No, but I" she started

"Silence, I have had enough of your ranting" Acuma coldly and calmly stated

The floor opened wider, the stench of sulfur filled the air, bodies of the damned in hell could be seen writing in agony, and heart wrenching cries of pain were heard "No please give me another chance" Kikyo pled

"I did tell you to remain silent" he reminded, using his powers he floated her to him, once she was in front of him his hand quickly wrapped around her throat, holding her up off the ground, she choked, and squirmed "I have someone who has missed you, and very much wishes to see you"

"Cough, cough" was all she was able to get out

Next her eyes went wide with horror when she saw none other then Naraku in his true form, even though he no longer bore Kagewaki's likeness he was of great beauty in his own right. Acuma dropped her into Naraku's arms, she tried in vain to escape his hold, he tightened his grip on her, and dug his claws into her flesh

"You will be his slave, and serve him till the end of time, you are his to do with as he pleases" Acuma told her

"Hey bitch before ya go thought you'd like to know Kagome is Sesshoumaru's mate" Inuyasha needled

"You lie" Kikyo bit

Kagome who had been hidden as a last minute surprise stepped forward, from behind Sesshoumaru quickly enveloped her his in his arms, and with one hand reached up and on the left side pulled the collar of Kagome's dress back revealing his mate mark upon her neck. Shock rage, jealousy, and hatred filled Kikyo's eyes as she glared daggers at the young miko

"Bitch you always get everything" Kikyo screamed

"You dug your grave, now shut up and lay in it" Kagome replied "Naraku's bitch" Kagome added the last part to rub salt in the wound "Hey Naraku? If you fuck that you better burn your dick after you might catch something"

"I would never soil myself with this vile creature"

With that said and done Acuma began sinking back down, when Naraku, and Kikyo disappeared from sight as Naraku killed her Kikyo's screams could be heard. The floor closed, and it was as if nothing had happened. Sesshoumaru still holding the sword in one hand felt it pulse, he looked and watched as tetsuseiga and tensuseiga separated, and the power they had sucked out of Kikyo was divided between and would forever be a part of them, Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha his sword

"Welcome home baby daddy missed you" Inuyasha joked, his sword pulsed "Aw you missed me to"

"Jeez mutt face get a girl" Kouga wisecracked "He is a boy, and made of your father's fang so that makes it incest" he ragged

"Get bent fur face" Inuyasha retorted

"What the hell? Kouga said when Inuyasha's hand connected with his head

"That's for being such a sick minded mutt" Inuyasha told him

"I know, but it yanks your chain so it makes me happy"

"Alright kids lets go celebrate" Sango said

"We have a celebration all set up" Sato head of the demon council said "Ayame and Kouga's tribe have a feast ready for us"

They all stayed at Sato's castle, the celebration went on for days, it was like Sesshoumaru, and Kagome's extended honeymoon, and one long never ending party all in one. Kagome, and Sesshoumaru had been given their own private wing of the mansion and were not seen for the first three days


End file.
